A Time of Magic
by fantasyfanatic15
Summary: Morgana is not yet powerful enough to cast a spell that could destroy Camelot, she needs help... What will happen when Morgana discovers that a girl from the 21st century has magic? I know that this is a really bad summery but the story is better! :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**_A/N_****_: _**_This is my very first fic so I am kind of experimenting with it! Some of the ideas may seem a bit farfetched, but the plot for this story popped into my head a few weeks ago and didn't leave, so I decided to try writing it as a fanfic! Please review and let me know what you think of it! I will try to post a new chapter each Saturday._

_(contains spoilers for the first few episodes of season 4)_

The Dorocha had brought Camelot to its knees. Morgause had kept her promise that she made before allowing herself to be sacrificed. Those horrific days had nearly destroyed Camelot... but now they were over. The kingdom was back on its feet and thriving... and Morgana was alone.

She had been so close to taking over. So close to ruling Camelot; to being Queen. And then the veil between the worlds had been closed by Lancelot's sacrifice. And everything went back to how it had been... except that Morgana no longer had her sister helping her take over Camelot.

Morgana gave a small shriek of exasperation and slammed her fist in the table as she paced the floor of her shack in the woods. If only she had someone to help her; someone with magic who would do exactly what she wanted them to do. But she knew that no sorcerer in the kingdom would follow her orders... her magic was still too weak. No one would obey someone that they themselves could overpower. But Morgana needed help. She was not yet powerful enough to cast a spell that could destroy Camelot. Especially if Emrys was trying to aid Camelot.

Morgana thought of all the things that her sister had taught her, trying to work out what to do. Then she remembered the Crystal Cave. Perhaps she could find the answer to her dilemma in the place where magic began...

...

"Where is that idiot?" Arthur muttered to himself as he paced the floor of his chambers.

Moments later, Merlin burst through the door without knocking, carrying Arthur's breakfast tray. "Sorry I'm late!" he cried, a little out of breath from hurrying through the castle. "Ah! Congratulations Merlin! You are only thirty minutes late today! What's your excuse this time?" Arthur said sarcastically, as he glared at his tardy manservant. Merlin didn't meet Arthur's eyes as he answered, "I uh... I overslept." Arthur rolled his eyes and turned away exasperated.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief; in truth, he had been practicing a new spell and ended up getting a bit carried away and lost track of the time. He knew that Arthur didn't believe his excuse, but he was thankful that the Prince didn't bother to push him for the truth.

After setting the tray down on the table, Merlin began to tidy the room and make the bed. "Merlin," Arthur said thoughtfully as he swallowed a spoonful of porridge. "Uh, yes Sire?" Merlin said nervously at the tone of Arthur's voice. "Do you think that Morgana will be able to attack us with magic now that Morgause is dead?" Arthur looked directly at Merlin, waiting for an answer.

"I doubt that her magic would be strong enough to cast spells as powerful as Morgause used to. Morgana still has a lot to learn and now that Morgause is dead, she doesn't have anyone to teach her. It will probably be a while until she could cast a spell strong enough to completely destroy Camelot," Merlin replied thoughtfully.

Arthur looked at his manservant with an odd expression. "What?" asked Merlin, glancing around to make sure that it was him that Arthur was looking at. "Merlin, how do you know so much about Morgana's magic?" Arthur questioned with an unreadable expression on his face.

The warlock swallowed nervously and then said in what he hoped was a truthful voice, "Well, you know how many times Morgana and Morgause have attacked Camelot, and every time they attack, it's Morgause that seems to be doing more of the uh... spell casting. Morgana helps her, but she doesn't appear to be overly powerful yet."

Merlin ran a hand through his unruly black hair and glanced nervously at the Prince. Arthur stared at his servant a moment longer, then seeming to accept Merlin's explanation, continued to eat his breakfast. "I'll just go muck out the stable then," Merlin said as he hurriedly left the room, not wanting the conversation to go any further.

...

The Crystal Cave glittered and shone as Morgana entered. She could see her reflection in some of the crystals and others glowed with bright light, though no light source was to be seen. Morgana took a deep breath. Morgause had told her of a spell that few people knew. A spell that if cast in the Crystal Cave, would not only reveal the future, but would show you anything you desired to know. Morgana closed her eyes and summoned every ounce of magic she possessed. After casting the spell she would have to keep her magic flowing into the crystals until they had finished revealing her answer... this was going to take a lot out of her. Opening her eyes and staring into one of the crystals, she began to recite, "_Dangos i mi sy'n gallu gwneud yr hyn fi angen_!" Glancing around the cave, Morgana saw that none of the crystals had responded. Sighing, she moved to the centre of the cave and looking up at the crystals above her, and said as powerfully and demandingly as she could, "_Dangos i mi sy'n gallu gwneud yr hyn fi angen!" _ The cave dimmed as every crystal stopped glowing for a moment before showing a clear picture of two young people, a girl and a boy, who looked to be in their teens. Morgana, feeding as much magic as she could into the crystals, watched as these two youths, dressed in very strange clothes, sat on what seemed to be a bench in a grassy area with lots of trees and bushes. Suddenly Morgana knew that she had exhausted her magic and before she could do anything about it, the picture before her was faded into blackness, and she collapsed on the floor of the Crystal Cave.

**_A/N: _**_Ok, so there you have it! The first chapter of my first fic! I know it probably seems kind of dry and dull at the moment, but I'm sure it will get better as I go on. And yes, I know that Morgana is a seer, but I thought it would make the story more interesting if it happened like this. I really hope that I was able to keep everyone in character so far! I find that Morgana is quite a difficult character to write!_

_Please review and let me know what you think/if I should carry on/if you spotted any mistakes that I need to fix/ if you have any suggestions! (especially for keeping Morgana in character!)_

_PS. I was going to wait until Saturday to post this, but I can't wait! So my next chapter will not be this Saturday, but on March 16!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_A/N:_**_ Before I start with the second chapter, I just want to say a big thank you to the few people who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed my story so far! I am so thrilled even with the small response that I've had! Like I said in the previous chapter, some of the ideas in this story might seem far-fetched... but please just bear with me! I am just trying to write this story as it is in my head to see how it turns out! (BTW... a lot of stuff in my head would seem far-fetched if I wrote it down!)_

_So anyway, here is chapter two... I hope you enjoy it!_

**_Previously:_**

**_The cave dimmed as every crystal stopped glowing for a moment before showing a clear picture of two young people, a girl and a boy, who looked to be in their teens. Morgana, feeding as much magic as she could into the crystals, watched as these two youths, dressed in very strange clothes, sat on what seemed to be a bench in a grassy area with lots of trees and bushes. Suddenly Morgana knew that she had exhausted her magic and before she could do anything about it, the picture before her was faded into blackness, and she collapsed on the floor of the Crystal Cave._**

Morgana slowly opened her eyes and sat up carefully. She had never used so much magic at once before... she felt weak and exhausted.

Easing herself off the ground, Morgana's mind was filled with what she had seen in the crystal, and she wondered what she was supposed to do with her newfound knowledge.

_Who are those two people?_ she thought to herself. _And where can I find them? _

Morgana made her way out of the Crystal Cave and headed in the direction of her little shack. Her legs felt wobbly and she was soon out of breath. She would have to ensure that she got plenty of rest before and after the next time she cast such a powerful spell.

For the whole of her journey home, she mulled over what her next course of action should be. _Perhaps I should go back to the Cave in a few days and try to find out more... _Morgana pondered.

Arriving at her shack a couple of hours later, Morgana lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, gratefully succumbing to the sleep that took hold of her.

Merlin pushed open the door to Gaius's chambers and dragged himself into the room, slamming the door behind him. The young warlock groaned before throwing himself into a chair.

"Arthur worked you hard today did he?" Gaius questioned, with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Merlin gave his guardian a withering stare before saying, "He was upset with me for lying to him about why I was late to work, and he gave me extra chores."

"Is that all?" Gaius asked as he placed two bowls of stew on the table and sat down. "Usually he would make you spar with him and use every weapon at his disposal against your shield and helmet until he's knocked a few more of your brains loose!"

Glaring at Gaius, Merlin said, "I was just about to come to that part in my story... and by the way, I have a few injuries to be patched up after supper."

Gaius chuckled at his ward and muttered, "Eat your supper Merlin!"

After supper, Merlin stretched. "Thanks Gaius!" the warlock said as he stood up stiffly from the table.

"Are you going to bed already?" Gaius asked, raising his infamous eyebrow. "Defiantly! I can barely keep my eyes open, and I'm sure that I'll have more chores piled on me tomorrow by the Royal Pain-in-the..."

He was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. Glancing at Gaius, Merlin walked over and opened the door.

A guard stood before him, dressed in the colours of Camelot. "I have a message from Prince Arthur," the guard said formally. "He requests your services at once."

Merlin barely managed to stop himself from groaning at the guard's words. "Um, of course... I'll be there now," said resignedly. The guard nodded in acknowledgement, turned, and walked away.

Merlin shut the door and leaned against it and let out his pent-up groan. "He 'requests my services'?" Merlin exclaimed. "I'll bet you anything those weren't his words!"

Gaius chuckled at Merlin's indignation. "Well what do you think he said?"

"Probably something more along the lines of 'go find that idiot Merlin and tell him to come here now'" the warlock muttered as he slipped out the door.

Gaius shook his head fondly as the door closed behind his ward.

"You wanted to see me Clotp- ahh... I mean Sire?" Merlin greeted as he entered the Prince's chambers. (without knocking of course!)

Arthur glared at his servant for a moment, before shaking his head and saying, "Merlin, I know you are probably going to hate me even more for this, but I need you to polish my armour." Merlin blinked in confusion. "Polish your armour? But I spent all afternoon doing that!"

Arthur nodded in agreement. "Yes you did. And then I used it for training, so I need it polished again. I also need my shirts washed and my sword sharpened."

"But aren't those my chores for tomorrow?" Merlin queried, still confused.

"Ordinarily, yes. However, tomorrow morning we are leaving at first light. A group of bandits has been spotted on the outskirts of Camelot. I am taking a few knights with me to hunt them down. You are coming with and I need everything ready by tomorrow. Any questions?"

Merlin rasied his hand wearily. "I have one."

"Yes Merlin," Arthur sighed. "When am I supposed to do all this?" the warlock objected. "Tonight," Arthur said matter-of-factly.

Merlin's shoulders slumped. "Yes Sire..."

Morgana tossed and turned as she slept. In her dreams she kept seeing herself casting a spell. Over and over she cast it and then she saw the two youths sitting on the bench, but suddenly they weren't sitting on the bench. They were in Morgana's shack, and the girl from the bench had eyes that glowed golden. Then it would start over again and run through her dreams again.

Morgana awoke with a gasp, her eyes a fiery shade of gold. She knew what she had to do...

_Sometimes it's useful to be a seer!_ She thought to herself with an evil smirk.

**_A/N:_** _Well I hope you enjoyed it! I would be really grateful if you feel so inclined as to review/PM and let me know what you think, but I won't beg because I myself am terrible at reviewing other peoples' stories!_

_Anyway, I'm sorry that I only posted this morning... the internet was down last night so I wasn't able to put it up!_

_Until next week! J_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**A/N: **__Hi Everyone! My sincerest apologies for not posting last week... I completely forgot to mention in my last chapter that I would be away and unable to post until this Saturday! So anyway, here is chapter three... I hope you enjoy it! (And once again, thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and following this story... it means so much to me!)_

_**Previously: **_

**Morgana tossed and turned as she slept. In her dreams she kept seeing herself casting a spell. Over and over she cast it and then she saw the two youths sitting on the bench, but suddenly they weren't sitting on the bench. They were in Morgana's shack, and the girl from the bench had eyes that glowed golden. Then it would start over again and run through her dreams again.**

**Morgana awoke with a gasp, her eyes a fiery shade of gold. She knew what she had to do...**

_**Sometimes it's useful to be a seer!**_ **She thought to herself with an evil smirk.**

"Merlin... Are you capable of keeping up with us for even a few minutes?" Arthur growled at his servant who, though riding a large, bay mare, was lagging behind the patrol of knights.

"Arthur!" the warlock whined as he kicked his horse into a trot and caught up with his Prince. "We've been travelling for hours! Can't we stop for a rest?"

"Very well Merlin, since you are _so tired_, we can stop, have something to eat and get an early night. I'm sure no one will protest," Arthur said sardonically as he glanced at his group of knights with a raised eyebrow.

Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan all nodded in agreement and dismounted.

Merlin, sighing in relief, slid ungracefully to the ground made his way to a large tree and leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes.

"What on earth are you doing Merlin?" Arthur questioned incredulously as he dumped one of the packs next to his servant. Merlin opened one eye, "What?" he asked when he saw the Prince's blue eyes boring into him.

"Are you hungry Merlin?" questioned Arthur sweetly. "Starving!" Merlin exclaimed as he opened both eyes. "Well then, I suggest you start making some food Merlin... we are _all_ hungry!" Arthur said through clenched teeth as he kicked the pack toward Merlin, before turning on his heel and walking away.

Merlin sighed, slowly stood up, and retrieved the pack, before walking to the middle of the clearing.

"Here you go Merlin, one less thing for you to do!" Gwaine said with a grin as he dropped an armful of firewood at Merlin's feet. "Thanks," the warlock said with a half smile before kneeling down and stacking the wood.

"_Fflamau,"_ Merlin whispered after Gwaine had walked away. Instantly the wood burst into flame and within minutes Merlin was cooking a stew over the crackling fire.

"Thanks Merlin!" Percival said as he stood up after finishing his helping of stew. "Thanks Merlin!" the rest of the knights chorused. "My pleasure!" Merlin said as he shot a glare at Arthur. The Prince chuckled and pushing his dish out of the way, lay down, cradling his head in his arms.

As Merlin stood stiffly up, and began clearing the dishes, Leon jumped up and took the plates from the warlock. Let me do that Merlin... you deserve a rest!"

Merlin smiled gratefully at the knight, "Thanks!" Lying down under one of the trees, Merlin watched as Leon and the other knights quickly cleared up the dishes and put the fire out before they themselves lay down.

A few minutes later, just as Merlin was drifting off to sleep, a prickling, tingly feeling ran through his body, and a high, whining noise echoed in his ears. Feeling a slight tremor in the ground, Merlin sat bolt upright, and looked around for something that could be using or radiating magic.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" Elyan called softly. "Ah, nothing! I just um, lay on a sharp stone!" Merlin muttered as he lay down again, his thoughts churning furiously.

A while later, he fell into a light, fitful sleep.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Morgana had found a spell. After studying books, papers and scrolls that Morgause had left her, Morgana had finally found a spell that would do exactly what she needed. Now, as she prepared for the huge spell that she had to cast, she let out an evil little giggle, finally, _finally_ she could finish what she and Morgause had started so long ago!

Inside her wooden shack, Morgana took a deep breath and began reciting the spell that she had painstakingly learned. "_Dod i mi ei bod fi angen o bell drwy amser ar draws y môr er mwyn i orffen yr hyn y dechreuodd blynedd yn ôl!" _

A tremor ran through the ground as Morgana's eyes blazed.

_**New York City, 2013:**_

"Will! Wait for me!" Lesley called as she ran up the sidewalk. Will stopped and waited for his best friend to catch up with him. As she reached him, he draped his arm around her shoulder before continuing his steady stride. "Are you going to the library Les?" he questioned. "Yeah, I have to study for that history test," Lesley replied. "Me too!" Will smiled. The two fifteen year olds continued walking in companionable silence.

Suddenly Lesley giggled. "What?" Will asked before he too began chuckling. "Are you, *giggle* feeling it too?" Lesley asked before pulling away from Will to look straight at him. "It feels like something is tickling me!" he cried.

"Now it feels like something is pulling on me!" Lesley exclaimed. "Me too!" Will said with wide eyes. "What's happening?" Lesley cried as she grabbed Will's hand.

Suddenly their surroundings faded and they seemed to be floating in emptiness before their eyes closed and they felt nothing, they seemed to be floating though a warm fuzzy blackness.

Then they woke up, and they were lying on a dusty wooden floor in a shadowy room, and there was a woman in a long black dress standing in the corner, she looked exhausted, but there was a small smirk on her pale lips.

_**A/N:**_ _Woo hoo! Chapter three is done! I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free (aka please do!) to review and let me know what you think... I'm writing this for you guys and knowing that you enjoy reading my fic really makes my day and makes me want to keep writing!_

_Until next week!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**_A/N: _**_Hello my dear readers! Once again, it is my pleasure to bring you yet another chapter! I think this chapter will be where things finally start heating up a bit! (hopefully!) And, once again, I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading my story... Thank you! _

_Enough chit chat... here is chapter four! Enjoy! J_

**_Previously:_**

**"Now it feels like something is pulling on me!" Lesley exclaimed. "Me too!" Will said with wide eyes. "What's happening?" Lesley cried as she grabbed Will's hand. **

**Suddenly their surroundings faded and they seemed to be floating in emptiness before their eyes closed and they felt nothing, they seemed to be floating though a warm fuzzy blackness. **

**Then they woke up, and they were lying on a dusty wooden floor in a shadowy room, and there was a woman in a long black dress standing in the corner, she looked exhausted, but there was a small smirk on her pale lips.**

Morgana was panting heavily, she was exhausted, but lying on the floor in front of her was her reward. Of course she was a little puzzled as to why _two_ people had been pulled through the boundaries of time. _"I must have gotten the spell a bit wrong," _she mused "_No matter though, as long as one of them is the one I need!"_

"Welcome children!" Morgana said sweetly with a gentle smile on her face... _"Oh yes," _she thought with a mental smirk, _"I haven't lost my acting abilities! I had enough practice with Uther for all those years of course..." _

Will sat up and eyed her apprehensively. "Who are you?" he asked stiffly. "Oh how rude of me!" Morgana exclaimed with a little laugh, which she hoped didn't sound as forced as it felt. "My name is Morgana."

Will shot a glance and a raised eyebrow at Lesley. She returned his cynical look.

Turning to Morgana, Lesley spoke for the first time, "Um... okay... what on earth happened to us and where are we?"

"Don't fret!" Morgana sighed, "I will tell you everything in due time... but first, I would like to know your names."

"I'm Lesley," said Lesley, "Now what on earth happened to us and where are we?" she added with a distrustful glare.

"Patience _Lesley_, watch that temper, or I'll lose mine!" Morgana threatened. Tuning to face Will, she gave him a questioning look.

"My name is Will," he said quietly, but with a hint of defiance in his voice. "There, we've told you our names, now answer Les's questions!" he demanded.

Morgana huffed in annoyance at the lack of patience that these two youths seemed to have. "Very well," she sighed. "You are in my house," she began, "Yes I know it isn't much!" she added in exasperation as she saw their eyes dart around the room, taking in the sparse furnishings and the sagging roof.

As Morgana gave them a brief overview of how she came to be in the shack and how they had been brought there, Lesley and Will began to guess that this woman was not what she seemed.

As Morgana reached the end of her very brief life story, Will asked the question that she had known would come. "Why did you bring us here?"

With an evil smirk that she could not hide, Morgana pointed at Lesley and replied, "Because I need her!"

"Me?" Lesley nearly squeaked in surprise. "Why?" Will demanded getting to his feet.

"My sister - the one that I told you about, the one who rescued me from that terrible King - is dead. I need help," Morgana said brusquely.

"Help with what?" Lesley asked uneasily. "To take over the kingdom," Morgana answered simply. "What?!" Lesley cried indignantly, standing up. "I am not helping you take over any kingdom!"

"And even if she wanted to," Will added, "How could she? She's only fifteen!" Tuning to his friend he added, "No offense to you Les!"

Morgana stared at them with a quizzical look. "You don't know do you?" Sharing a nervous glance with Will, Lesley questioned, "Know what?"

Morgana let out a gleeful laugh. "That you have magic!"

***clang* **The clearing rang with the sounds of a vicious swordfight. The bandits were excellent fighters, but they were struggling to hold their own against the skilled knights of Camelot and their more than capable Prince.

Of course the bandits weren't at all aided by the fact that branches kept randomly falling on their heads and their swords kept slipping out of their hands for no reason at all. And they all seemed to have suddenly become very clumsy... tripping over every stone and falling flat on their faces.

Naturally though, it wasn't bad luck that had befallen them, but Merlin crouching behind a bush, whispering strange words that he alone could hear.

With such expert knights and a secret sorcerer against them, all the bandits were soon either deceased or had run away in defeat.

"Merlin!" Arthur called sardonically, "The big scary men are gone now, you can come out of your hiding place!"

"Very funny!" Merlin huffed as he joined the knights in the middle of the clearing. Arthur chuckled. "Come on, let's head back, my father will want a report."

As the sun began to set, the company stopped and made camp for the night.

"C'mon Merlin... supper time!" Arthur grinned. With a sigh, Merlin began his duties.

The next morning the sun rose and the dew drops glistened in the early morning light. As the knights began to stir and open their eyes, Merlin sat up and yawned.

"Alright men, and Merlin," Arthur said, "We only have a few hours left to travel, so let's get going."

Within minutes, they had packed up camp and mounted their horses. After travelling for a short while, Merlin called out to the Prince, "I need to go look for some herbs that Gaius asked me to find for him Arthur."

"Then go look for them Merlin, you know your way home from here... we'll see you later," Arthur replied.

"Okay," Merlin said, urging his horse into a trot and veering off the track. "See you later!" he called back over his shoulder.

"Magic?" Lesley repeated incredulously. "Yes!" Morgana cried excitedly. "Just like me! If you can learn to use it, you will be able to help me overthrow Uther Pendragon and take over Camelot!"

"No!" Lesley cried. "I won't! If I have magic - which I highly doubt by the way – I could never use it to hurt people like that! It's wrong! I won't help you!"

Morgana let out an emotionless laugh. "Well if you don't help me, you won't be able to do much in this kingdom... Magic is forbidden... on pain of death. If anyone else finds out that you have magic, you won't be around for much longer!"

Lesley bit her lip and Will wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder.

"That's better," Morgana said quietly. "Now, I'll just go get one of my magic books, and we can start teaching you to use your magic."

As Morgana disappeared into the adjoining room, Will grabbed Lesley's hand and dragged her after him as he yanked the door open and dashed outside, heading towards the nearby forest. They didn't stop running until they could no longer see the shack through the trees, and even then they hurried along, wanting to put as much distance as possible between them and Morgana.

Merlin had discovered a grove with the herbs that Gaius needed growing in good supply. After tying his horse to a tree, he began to gather the best specimens he could find.

Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes. Immediately on his guard, Merlin glanced around, trying to discern where the sound was coming from.

As he prepared to face whatever it was that was coming towards him, he heard voices, and the rustling became softer.

"I think we're safe now Les," a young, male voice drifted through the trees.

Merlin heard panting and then he saw them. Two teenagers, probably around fifteen or sixteen years old stumbled into the grove, stopping short as they saw him.

Merlin quickly looked them over; they seemed to be quite out of breath so they had probably been running for a while. The girl's copper coloured curls were windblown and untidy, and her flushed cheeks were contrasted against her fair skin, as were her bright blue eyes.

The boy had ruffled dark hair and green/grey eyes. His cheeks were also flushed and though his skin wasn't as fair as the girl's, it was still quite pale. He was about a head taller than the girl, and though he was just standing next to her, Merlin could sense that he felt quite protective of her.

Another thing that Merlin noticed was the clothes that they were wearing. They both wore clothes the kind of which Merlin had never seen before.

Merlin's thought were cut short. His eyes widened as he sensed something. He stiffened. Looking straight at the girl he stated without a doubt, "You have magic."

**_A/N: _**_Okay, so chapter four is done! I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Please, please, please review! As much as I love writing I need to know that people are enjoying my story! You guys are the reason why I am writing this story, and it will really encourage me to keep going if I get some reviews!_

_Until next week! J_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**_A/N: _**_Hi everyone! I know that I have been incredibly mean and I haven't written in weeks, but I don't have any time during the week, and the past few weekends have been so incredibly busy that it's just unbelievable! But like I said, I am very sorry so please forgive me and I will try to make more time from now on!_

_Anyhoo, on with the story!_

**_Previously:_**

**The boy had ruffled dark hair and green/grey eyes. His cheeks were also flushed and though his skin wasn't as fair as the girl's, it was still quite pale. He was about a head taller than the girl, and though he was just standing next to her, Merlin could sense that he felt quite protective of her.**

**Another thing that Merlin noticed was the clothes that they were wearing. They both wore clothes the kind of which Merlin had never seen before.**

**Merlin's thought were cut short. His eyes widened as he sensed something. He stiffened. Looking straight at the girl he stated without a doubt, "You have magic."**

"What did you say?" Lesley asked incredulously. "You have magic," Merlin repeated. "What? Why would you say that?" Will questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Because she does," Merlin answered, "I can sense it."

Will and Lesley glanced at each other and without knowing it, Lesley took a nervous step towards her friend. "Who are you?" Will asked with a slight frown at Merlin. "Oh! I'm Merlin," the warlock said, extending his hand. Will and Lesley both shook his hand a little tentatively.

"I'm Will," said Will, "And this is Lesley." "Nice to meet you," Merlin nodded. Seeing that they were both looking at him rather apprehensively, Merlin decided that he needed to do some explaining.

"Look, I'm sorry if I kind of scared you earlier," he began, "The thing is, I have m-" Merlin suddenly clamped his mouth shut. "Uh, I mean, um..."

Will turned a curious look on the young man in front of them. "You have what?" Merlin took a deep breath and scrutinized the youths standing before him. They were obviously not from Camelot, and judging by their outfits, they were probably not from anywhere nearby. If that was the case, they would probably know nothing about the law against magic. Deciding that he could risk it, Merlin started his sentence again.

"I have magic," he began, "I've been told that I am the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth," he ignored the incredulous looks that both Will and Lesley gave him at that statement and continued, "That's how I know that you," he gestured towards Lesley, "have magic too, and pretty powerful magic at that."

"But how is that possible?" Lesley exclaimed, starting to feel a bit more confident, "I'm just from New York!" Merlin looked at her inquisitively, "What is _New York_?" Lesley laughed, "You've never heard of New York?" she asked disbelievingly. "Nope!" Merlin said with a grin, "I've never been anywhere except Ealdor and Camelot. But back to the magic... I don't know how you have magic, the point is, you do."

"So where are we now?" Will questioned. "You're in Camelot, and while we are on that topic, I should mention something about that magic of yours," Merlin said, "Magic is against the law, and not only using magic, but even having magic will get you killed."

Lesley's eyes widened and Will put a protective arm around her shoulders. "But don't worry," Merlin reassured her, "I won't tell anyone, and I'm uh, guessing that Will won't either," he said as he looked at the protective way that Will was treating Lesley.

"And I assume neither of you will mention my magic," the warlock added. "Of course we won't," Will assured Merlin. Lesley, now curious, asked Merlin, "So, how do I use the magic that I supposedly have?" Merlin smiled, "Well I don't think I have time to give magic lessons now, as Arthur will be expecting me back soon, but I will help you out soon."

"Who's Arthur?" Lesley questioned. Merlin smiled dryly, "He is a prat, a clotpole, a dollophead and the prince of Camelot! And I'm his manservant."

Will laughed, "It sound as though you don't really enjoy your job much!" With a grin, Merlin replied, "I wouldn't trade it for the world! It is my destiny to serve Arthur and to protect him till the day I die! We are two sides of the same coin."

Lesley smiled respectfully at Merlin. Will glanced up at the sun which was beginning to make it's descent. "Uh, Merlin? It's starting to get late," he said. "Yeah," Merlin said, "We need to get moving."

After gathering the herbs that Gaius needed, Merlin led Will and Lesley through the forest, and after about an hour of walking, they came to a large, clear area circled by trees. Just over the treetops they could see the towers and spires of the castle.

Lesley and Will continued walking across the clearing for a few steps before they realised that Merlin was no longer next to them. Turning around, they saw Merlin standing a little way behind them, apparently thinking hard. "Merlin?" Lesley called.

"I think," Merlin began, "That maybe you two should wait here. You're both going to stick out like sore thumbs in those clothes so I'll go and get you some clothes that will help you to fit in and I'll bring them back here for you."

Will and Lesley both nodded in agreement and Merlin set off at a brisk pace towards the city. Walking towards a large tree at the edge of the clearing, Lesley and Will sat down and leaned against the broad trunk.

"Do you believe him?" Will questioned after a few moments of companionable silence, "About the magic I mean." Lesley thought for a couple of seconds before answering. "I don't really know. I mean he seemed to be pretty truthful about everything else, but I just don't see how it would be possible for me to have magic!" Will nodded thoughtfully.

Half an hour passed and the sun had nearly disappeared when Merlin came hurrying into the clearing followed by a girl who looked to be about a year younger than the warlock.

Will and Lesley stood up and greeted Merlin and his new companion. "Will, Lesley, this is my friend Gwen." The two youths smiled at Gwen and shook her hand.

Merlin removed a leather satchel from his shoulder and opened it. "Gwen has loaned you some clothes Lesley, and I've brought you some of my clothes Will," Merlin said handing them the clothes. "Thank you!" Lesley exclaimed at Gwen, giving her a hug. "Oh it's my pleasure!" Gwen smiled, "Come on, I'll help you with the dress," Gwen said, leading the way into the trees, where Lesley would have some privacy from the men.

As Lesley followed, Merlin grabbed her arm and pulled her back, whispering in her ear, "I've told Gwen that you and Will are friends of mine from Ealdor, and that you have spent some time in some distant kingdom and that is why you have these strange clothes. Don't tell her that you have magic!"

Lesley nodded her understanding and hurried off after Gwen. After they disappeared behind the tree line, Will quickly changed into the clothes that Merlin had brought him. Within a few minutes, Lesley and Gwen were back with Lesley now wearing a long, blue, floral print dress.

"Great!" Merlin exclaimed, now let's go into the city before it gets completely dark!"

**_A few hours earlier:_**

Morgana screamed in rage as Will and Lesley ran into the forest. Weakened from casting her huge spell, she was powerless to stop them as she stood in the doorway glaring after them.

"I _will_ get you back and I _will_ destroy Camelot! Just you wait and see!"

**_A/N: _**_There you have it, chapter five! I hope you enjoyed it! The more reviews I get, the harder I will try to make time to update again on Saturday!_

_Enjoy the rest of your day/evening depending on where you live!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**_A/N:_**_ Hello! Sorry for posting so late in the week! Ok so I realised that Merlin's friend in Ealdor is named Will... and I just want to make it absolutely clear that the Will in this story is my own original character and is not based in any way on the Will in the tv show! I had completely forgotten that there is a real character named Will until now. So now that that is cleared up..._

_On with the story!_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

**_Previously: _**

**Lesley nodded her understanding and hurried off after Gwen. After they disappeared behind the tree line, Will quickly changed into the clothes that Merlin had brought him. Within a few minutes, Lesley and Gwen were back with Lesley now wearing a long, blue, floral print dress.**

**"Great!" Merlin exclaimed, now let's go into the city before it gets completely dark!"**

**_A few hours earlier:_**

**Morgana screamed in rage as Will and Lesley ran into the forest. Weakened from casting her huge spell, she was powerless to stop them as she stood in the doorway glaring after them.**

**"I will get you back and I will destroy Camelot! Just you wait and see!"**

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

"I've told Gaius who you are and that you will be staying with us for a while," Merlin said quietly to Lesley and Will as they came to a halt outside the physician's door. "And I've told him that you have magic Lesley," he added. When he saw Lesley's startled face, he quickly continued, "Don't worry! He knows about mine too!"

As Lesley relaxed, Will asked, "Who's Gaius?" Merlin smiled, "Gaius? Well he's the court physician... and I suppose, in a way, he's, well I guess he's kind of like a father to me..." The warlock broke off at a loss for words.

Then, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, Merlin opened the door and held it open for Lesley and Will to enter.

Stepping into the large room, Lesley and Will glanced around, admiring the brightly coloured mixtures in bottles and vials which lined the shelves on the walls. Taking a breath, they could smell dozens of different herbs and the mustiness of the ancient books which were stacked in piles all over the room.

"Oh, Merlin! You're back!" Gaius exclaimed as he came carefully down a couple of steps from another smaller room that Lesley and Will now noticed at the back of the main room. "And you must be Lesley and Will," the old man said with a smile as he shook each of their hands in turn.

Lesley and Will smiled warmly and this old man, both taking an instant liking to him. Whilst all this had been taking place, Merlin had slipped into his room and returned with his book of magic. Now he put on the table and sat down, motioning for Lesley to join him.

"Merlin!" Gaius rebuked his ward, "there will be plenty of time for that another day, right now, I'm sure Lesley and Will are just hungry and tired!"

Gaius shooed Merlin away from the table and told him to put the book away, then placing two bowls of stew on the table, pulled out a chair each for Lesley and Will. They sat down and started eating eagerly.

When they were finished, they stood up and thanked Gaius for the meal. "It's my pleasure," the physician replied with a smile. "Now Lesley, I've changed the sheets in Merlin's room for you, and tidied it a bit. I've set up two beds in here for Merlin and Will, so you will have your own room and some privacy."

"Thank you Gaius!" Lesley smiled. "Would any of you mind if I went to bed now?" she added. "Of course not!" Gaius said, you must be exhausted!"

Saying goodnight to everyone, Lesley headed into the small, adjoining room and closed the door.

Gaius then indicated a corner of the room with a low bookcase positioned in front of it. "I've arranged a bed behind that bookcase for you Will, it won't give you much privacy I'm afraid, but it's better than nothing."

"Thanks," Will acknowledged with a nod. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go to bed too, goodnight!"

Not much later, Merlin headed for his makeshift bed in another corner of the room, partially screened by a shelf lined with bottles of potion and boxes of herbs. Gaius retreated to his usual bed, and soon there was not a sound in the house apart from Gaius's gentle snoring.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

It was quite late the next morning when Lesley awoke. Morning sunlight streamed through the shutters and she could hear Gaius, Merlin and Will moving around in the adjoining room. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she got up and pulled the borrowed dress over the petticoat that she had slept in. She combed her fingers through her hair in an effort to remove the tangles, then pushing open the bedroom door, went into the big, main room.

"Morning Lesley!" Will said, noticing her first. "Good morning Lesley!" Merlin and Gaius chorused. The three of them were seated around the table eating porridge. "Morning everyone!" Lesley smiled as she sat down in the empty seat. Gaius placed a bowl of porridge in front of her and she began to eat.

Merlin scraped his bowl clean and stood up. "Gwen brought a couple more dresses and, um, girl clothes," he said a little awkwardly, handing Lesley a bundle of clothes. "Thank you!" Lesley said gratefully.

"I have to go now," Merlin said, heading for the door. "Arthur will already be mad at me!" "Wait!" Lesley called, jumping up. "When can I find out about my magic?" Merlin grinned, "Don't worry, I'll help you later when I get home, and Gaius will be here."

"Bye!" he added as he slipped out the door. After helping Gaius clean up and wash the breakfast dishes, Lesley and Will sat down at the table again. Merlin had left the magic book on the table before he had gone.

Lesley propped her chin in her hands and stared at the book. "Are you okay?" Will asked, leaning across the table and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Yeah," Lesley replied quietly, "I just, I don't know, I don't see how I could have magic! It can't be possible!" She covered her face with her hands and with a sigh that sounded somewhat like a sob, she mumbled "I don't know how any of this can be possible!" Will stood up and made his way around the table. He sat down on the chair next to Lesley and put his arms around her. She leaned against him and let a few tears of exhaustion, fear and confusion run down her cheeks. "It's okay..." Will murmured.

Gaius stood at the edge of the room, watching this conversation take place and quietly grinding up some herbs. As Lesley sniffed, wiped her eyes and moved out of Will's arms, Gaius came over and sat down across the table from the two youths. "Why don't you tell me the whole story of how you got here, not leaving any details out please!"

Will and Lesley started telling the story of how they came to Camelot. When they mentioned the name Morgana, Gaius interrupted. "Did you say Morgana?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. Lesley nodded. "Tell me again _exactly _what she said she wanted you for..." Gaius said looking worried. "Um, she said that she brought us here because she wanted me," Lesley started, "She told me that she wanted me to help her take over Camelot or something with my magic. She said she deserves to be queen and that the people here are evil. Of course I didn't really believe her, she seemed quite crazy. I also didn't believe her when she said that I have magic, but now that Merlin also says it..." she broke off biting her lip.

"Oh dear..." Gaius murmured standing up. "What?" Lesley asked. "She is going to try to get you back to her and force you to help her. She doesn't stop until she gets her own way, I know what she is like!" "Wait, you know her personally?" Will asked quickly.

Gaius sighed. "I suppose you should know the full story. Sitting down again, he began to tell them of how Morgana had transitioned from good to evil, and Lesley and Will listened, enthralled by the story.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

**_A/N:_**_ So there is another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! BTW, If you want to see some cool Merlin pics etc. please follow me on instagram! My IG name is everythingmerlin! Thanks for reading!_

_PS. Please review!_


End file.
